


Got a Siren on My Tail

by embroiderama



Category: American Actor RPF, The Losers (2010) RPF
Genre: F/M, Het, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff's not a guy with a whole lot of hang-ups, and Zoe likes that just fine. (Set during filming of The Losers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a Siren on My Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day porn! This is a follow-up to [Can't You Feel Me Longing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/60196), though it can probably stand alone. Title from Poe's "Hey Pretty."

One thing Jeff would point out, if anybody ever called him on it, was that he never claimed to be any good at saying no to beautiful women. Some of his friends would point out that his weakness was beautiful _people_, not just women, but that particular fine point didn't really matter when a gorgeous thirty-year-old woman was walking toward him with leather straps criss-crossing her slim hips and a wine-red dildo bobbing up and down above her thighs. Fact was, Jeff didn't even want to say no, couldn't really imagine why he would.

~~~

The main cast had a day off shooting, and Jeff celebrated by sleeping in. When he finally couldn't stand to sleep anymore, he hit the bathroom, made up the tiny pot of mediocre hotel coffee and set about reclining on the bed with the goal of flipping channels until he felt motivated to do something else. It was well past noon when the knock came. Jeff was sure he'd put up the "do not disturb" tag for the cleaning people, so he got up and ambled over to the door. Through the peep-hole he could see Zoe standing there with big sunglasses on her head and something that looked suspiciously like breakfast in her hands.

"Mornin'," he said as he opened the door, taking in the sight of two huge cups of coffee and the big paper bag that smelled like sugar and grease and spice. And Zoe, in sneakers and baggy cargo pants and a little tank top, with a smile on her face that made parts of Jeff that had still been asleep perk the hell up.

"Morning." She tilted her head to the side, holding up the grease-stained bag. "You want to do some stuff today, or were you planning to waste the day laying around in your sweat pants and reading scripts?"

That was pretty much what Jeff had planned, but then again scripts could wait. A while. He looked down at himself, momentarily embarrassed by his ratty sweats, but he hadn't exactly invited her so what the hell. "I think I can arrange to be at your disposal." He stepped back, holding the door open, and she walked in, setting up the coffee and food at the little table in Jeff's room. "So, what did you bring me?"

"Coffee." She grinned and held one of the cups out to him. When he took it, she opened the bag and pulled out some pastries wrapped in paper. "Mallorcas." She took out a smaller bag. "And a couple of meat empanadas for your manly protein needs."

"I appreciate that," Jeff replied, dead-pan, and took a sip of his coffee. Jesus, it was good--hot and sweet and milky and about sixty-five times better than the packaged swill he'd resorted to for staving off caffeine withdrawal. "Oh, god," he moaned as he put the cup down.

"I got one of the lighting guys to tell me the best place to go near the hotel."

"Huh, the lighting guys never tell me anything." Jeff took a bite of one of the mallorcas, and it was sweet, flaky crack, a shot of fat and sugar straight to his veins.

"I've got my ways," Zoe said, and Jeff had to take a moment to rewind his brain back to the conversation and away from his impending foodgasm.

"Womanly wiles." He nodded sagely, and she laughed before taking a bite of her own pastry. He watched her as her eyes slipped closed, long lashes trembling against her cheeks. He wanted to lean over and lick the traces of powdered sugar from beside her lips, but he wasn't sure if that was where the day was headed. They hadn't talked about anything since hooking up days ago, just worked and flirted like usual. They'd filmed some physical scenes between the two of them, but that was about the least sexy activity on planet earth.

In any case, he wasn't looking for a relationship any more than he imaged she was, but he liked her. She was smart, interesting, straight-forward without being rude, and she wasn't interested in telling everybody how much her last movie had made or what kind of offers she had on the table. Jeff had worked with enough assholes to know how to spot the decent people when they came along.

By the time they finished eating breakfast, she had managed to rope Jeff into playing the tourist, doing some shopping or whatever. He kicked her out while he took a shower and got dressed and checked his e-mail, but an hour later they were catching a cab from the hotel to the shopping district some other crew member had recommended to her. Jeff didn't buy much himself, just some jewelry and a bag for his mom and a leather wrist cuff for himself. Most of his friends would have thought he'd lost his mind if he came home with souvenirs for them, but he was happy enough to spend a few hours watching her pick out gifts for her sisters, her mother and various other family members and girlfriends that he couldn't really keep straight.

He liked watching her go from making purchases in high-end stores to haggling with street vendors, always running her delicate fingers over cloth or leather, metal or stone. Late in the afternoon they both got hungry, and when they found a place with a menu they couldn't walk away from they called it dinner. They talked and ate and Jeff drank a couple of beers, and if she had asked him to go dance naked in a tourist bar he would have had a hell of a time saying no.

In the cab on the way back to the hotel, she slid over in the seat until their hips touched. "You don't seem like a man with a lot of hang-ups."

"Hang-ups?" Jeff wasn't sure where the conversation was headed, and he wanted some hint of a roadmap before he committed himself.

She shrugged her shoulders, making her arm brush against his. "Sexually. You don't strike me as the kind of guy who's too attached to the missionary position vanilla ice cream cake."

Jeff huffed out a quiet laugh. "Well, you'd know, swee--" Jeff cut himself off mid-word and held a hand up in front of his mouth while cocking an eyebrow at Zoe. "Am I still not allowed to call you sweetheart?"

"I think I can make an exception." Her hand was a slight weight on Jeff's denim-clad thigh, but Jeff felt it in his belly, his cock, the quickening of his pulse.

"So what do you have in mind, sweetheart?"

"How about you come up and see what I have on the menu. You don't like it, we can work something else out."

"Fair enough." Jeff didn't figure her for the kind of woman to be into anything truly disgusting, and in the end Jeff knew he could always walk out the door. Not than he planned on walking away before he found up what kind of trick she had up her sleeve.

~~~

When she walked out of the bathroom geared up for action, Jeff felt the zing go straight from his upstairs brain to the one below; naked as he was, he couldn't even hide his reaction from her. He wasn't a stranger to anal--he'd been fucked a time or two (or so) back in his wilder days, and he never minded rolling over for a woman, playing around with fingers or toys. But nothing about what Zoe had on looked like it could be called a toy. The harness was beautiful, black leather with red stitching, thin straps that hugged her curves. And the dildo wasn't monster-sized, thank god--thicker than his thumb, though not by much, smooth and gently curved, deep red like the kind of wine that got you drunk faster than you ever expected.

"So," Zoe asked, her hands on her hips, her hair loose and hanging over her bare breasts, "you game?"

"Oh hell yeah." Jeff grinned and then felt his stomach tense with unexpected nerves. "Just take it slow, okay?"

"I plan on it. Actually, you're in charge of getting yourself ready." She nodded over at a bottle on her nightstand that Jeff had assumed was some kind of lotion.

"Isn't that supposed to be your job?"

She shot Jeff a wry smile and held up her hands. "I'd love to, but they make me have these nails. Believe me, it would not be good."

"Oh, shit, yeah." The images that flashed through Jeff's brain were enough turn him soft, but then Zoe climbed onto the other end of the bed and sat leaning against the footboard, her legs crossed loosely in front of her. She slipped one hand down between the front of the harness and her body, and Jeff just breathed in the sight for a moment before reaching for the lube.

It wasn't the least awkward thing he'd ever done, fingering his own ass without the benefit of the shower slicking up his body and without flopping around on the bed looking like an idiot. He settled for lying on his side where he could still see Zoe, still watch her stroke herself, watch the first blush of arousal chase across her chest and face, warming up her skin even in the dim light of the room. He covered his fingers with the thick lube and arched his back to better reach as he slipped one finger through the tight ring of muscle. He pushed just slightly inside and bent his finger to glance across his prostate.

Not wanting to get to the party too soon, he went back to massaging the ring of muscle, letting it relax as his cock got hard. With more lube, he opened himself up more, until he could push two fingers inside without pain. Without realizing it, he'd turned his attention inward, focusing on his own body, his own reactions, and when he opened his eyes he saw Zoe watching him, her hands playing across her breasts.

"You ready?"

Jeff propped himself up on one elbow and nodded. "I'm good."

"Mmm-hmmm." Zoe knelt and crawled closer, snagging the bottle of lube from where it lay next to Jeff. "You good with hands and knees?"

"I, uh--" Jeff wanted to say yes, but it wasn't worth it. "Not if we don't want everybody wondering why I'm limping tomorrow and being pissed off about continuity."

"Okay. It's okay." She grabbed a thick pillow from the top of the bed and put it down in the middle. "Can you lay on your back with your ass up on here?"

"That I can do." Jeff shifted himself over, getting himself arranged with the pillows until it felt right, while Zoe stroked lube onto her silicone length.

She knelt between his thighs and then reached forward and ran a hand over his chest and stomach. "You know, I think this is better." She planted her hands on either side of Jeff's chest and leaned down for a kiss. As their tongues slipped against each other, her lips warm and lush against his, he could feel cool silicone brushing against his cock, tapping lightly on his balls. It was strange and new, but with this woman on top of him it couldn't _not_ be hot.

Zoe broke the kiss with a bite to Jeff's lip and knelt up, reaching inside the harness just long enough to start up a low vibration. She rubbed some more lube onto the head of the dildo and then put her hands on Jeff's hips, adjusting his position a little before moving herself to a better angle. When the cool tip of it was poking between Jeff's cheeks, she looked up and stroked one hand down his leg, from his bent knee down to the top of his thigh where her fingers glanced against his balls. "You good?"

"I'm good. Get on with it, _sweetheart_." Jeff pushed the word at her, and as he'd know it would it got her moving.

She pushed inside slowly, just an inch, just enough for a flash of pleasure to wash through him. She backed up and then thrust a little deeper before settling into shallow thrusts that took all of her attention. She had her lower lip pulled up between her front teeth, the wiry muscles in her arms tense. Jeff pushed his hips up toward her, she thrust deeper to meet him, and together they found their rhythm. It felt good, really goddamn good, and Jeff had forgotten how much he could like this. Even without much direct stimulation, his cock was hard, leaking onto his belly, but he was afraid that if he reached down and touched himself it would be over too fast.

He didn't mind taking a little time to watch her fuck him, nothing wrong with watching her small, round breasts shake with the movement of their bodies or watching waves of pleasure flash across her face as the little vibrator found her clit. Finally, with the dildo stable between her hips and his ass, Zoe wrapped one hand around Jeff's cock, and it felt like he was fucking her hand while she fucked his ass, a completed circuit. As her hand moved faster and their hips moved faster and their breath grew quicker he came, spurting all over his chest, probably up in his goddamn beard.

As he went limp against the bed, Zoe pulled out, wrapped her hand tight around the base of the dildo and arched her back, grinding her hips against her own fist until her trembling knees shook the bed and finally she curled forward, resting her forehead on the top of Jeff's knee until her breathing calmed down. If it had been even a remote physical possibility, Jeff would have gone hard again, maybe flipped her over on the bed and fucked her until neither of them could walk the next day, but there was no way.

Jeff reached a hand down to touch his cock and found it unresponsive. Yeah, no way. Instead, he grabbed the box of tissues from the nightstand and cleaned himself up then sat up, dislodging the pillow under his ass, and rolled Zoe down onto the other side of the bed. He cupped a hand to her cheek and kissed her as he groped to undo the harness straps as best he could. When the straps were all free, he pulled the harness off and set it down on the floor.

Back up on the bed, Jeff curved his hand over her mound, the closely-cropped curls pleasantly fuzzy under his fingers. She pushed her hips up into his hand, just one languid thrust, and then she took his hand and pulled it away with a low, sleepy sound. Jeff ran his fingers over her arm and she smiled, her eyes just barely open.

"Can I stay?" Jeff's legs felt like jelly, and his eyes were about as open as hers, but he tried to envision himself finding the motivation to pull on some clothes, walk to the elevator.

"Stay." She curled her hand over his hip, somehow soothing and proprietary all at once. Jeff sat up just enough to snag the edge of the covers and then flopped back down, pulling the sheet and comforter up to cover them. He thought about trying to grab his phone and set the alarm so that he could get up and shower, go get breakfast for them both before their call time, but it didn't seem important enough.

When he woke up the next morning to the insistent beeping of Zoe's alarm, there was a warm ache in his ass that he hadn't felt in years. All day, every time he sat down he couldn't think of anything but her.


End file.
